1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a waterproof connector comprising terminals, an insulating housing, a holder, and a waterproof plug (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-171636 (Paragraphs [0022] to [0030], and FIG. 8)).
Each of the terminals is made of metal, and is connected to an electric wire.
The insulating housing has a plurality of terminal-accommodating chambers, a plurality of terminal-holding portions, and an accommodating wall. Each of the terminal-accommodating chambers accommodates an associated one of the terminals. Each of the terminal-holding portions is provided in an associated one of the terminal-accommodating chambers, and holds the terminal accommodated in the associated terminal chamber. The accommodating wall accommodates the waterproof plug and the holder.
The holder is fixed to the insulating housing in a removable manner. When the holder is fixed to the insulating housing, the holder urges the waterproof plug against the insulating housing.
The waterproof plug is made of an elastic material, and has a substantially hollow cylindrical shape. The waterproof plug has first wire insertion holes each of which is formed with a plurality of protrusions on an inner peripheral surface thereof. The protrusions each extend in a circumferential direction of the inner peripheral surface of the waterproof plug, and are brought into close contact with an outer peripheral surface of the electric wire.
To assemble this waterproof connector, first, the waterproof plug is received into the accommodating wall of the insulating housing.
Next, the holder is received into the accommodating wall of the insulating housing, thereby being fitted in the insulating housing.
Finally, each terminal connected to the electric wire is inserted through the associated first wire insertion hole of the waterproof plug, and is then inserted into the associated terminal accommodating chamber of the insulating housing. At this time, each electric wire passes through the associated first wire insertion hole of the waterproof plug.
For improvement in the waterproof property of the above-described waterproof connector, it is only required to increase the number of protrusions provided on the inner peripheral surface of each first wire insertion hole of the waterproof plug. However, if the number of the protrusions is increased, this makes it difficult to insert the wires or the like through the respective first wire insertion holes of the waterproof plug when the connector is assembled.